Friksor
by ADAl44T-KB-O
Summary: "...his helm tipped downward just enough to watch as the female reached out and ran two of her digits along the inside of his lower, right claw from joint to tip. It was the barest of touches, seemingly insignificant if one did not know better, but it was nonetheless an unmistakable and blatant proposition to mate." IitU-Future Sneak Peak Scene. Male Captain x Female OC. NSFW.


**Hello My Lovelies! Have I ever told you guys that I have the entirety of Indulging in the Unknown and sequels 1 and 2 already written in my head? Well I do, but the trouble is getting them out of there and on the damn page! Lol. It is my masterpiece though and quite an undertaking, so I am taking my time, doing it right, and slowly but surely it is coming along.**

 **However, I know the slow approach has given many of you withdrawals from the lack of Fallen x Femme smexy times, so I present to you this glorious 6,000-word piece of unadulterated smutfic. :P This will give everybody a taste of what is to come in IitU as well as some OMG teasers I'm deciding to let you have. This scene (or a variant of it) is actually something I am playing with using much later on in IitU, but for now we'll leave it as a deleted scene in case it doesn't fit into the future storyline. Anyways, I needed a break and everybody knows PWP one-shots are the best cure for writer's block so… enjoy!**

 **You know you wanted it.**

 **Rating-** MA for adult content, consensual sex, explicit sex, interspecies sex, rough sex, heterosexual sex, size kink, pain kink, flashes of BDSM, violence, language.

 **PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE!**

 **Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the characters or locations represented in Destiny as created and owned by Bungie, and I'm not profiting from this story.

* * *

 **Friksor**

* * *

"Given what I just witnessed in the other cell, I argued against this," and the large, heavily armored Awoken paused to give her a rather stern and perhaps, _disgusted,_ look before continuing, "However, the Speaker has decreed that you shall be allowed to enter. Know this, we do not make any assurances for your safety. This captain is more vicious than any other Fallen we have encountered. You would be wise to…"

Tx'liksa listened as the male guardian continued to speak, but she was completely apathetic to the words. She cared only that she would be allowed inside the cell and he had already stated that. Why he continued to talk was beyond her; although, with any other she probably would have listened with more care. She did not like this one in particular. His presence was a constant annoyance, and his endless questions and probing were tiring. Besides, his misguided attempt to 'help her' was the reason she was in this… place to begin with.

"Are you certain you wish to enter?" he asked her needlessly as though somehow his unsolicited warning would change her mind.

No, she really didn't like this one. Tx'liksa gave him an equally serious and unfriendly look that conveyed everything she needed to say and then turned toward the sealed door in dismissal. She lifted her open palm upward and waited a fraction of a second for Ghost to materialize. _Wait outside_ , she transmitted. She was still unaccustomed to speaking aloud and instinctively defaulted to what was familiar between them.

"Why? Afraid he is going to eat me?" Ghost asked sarcastically.

 _Not exactly._

"You know, I'm not too fond of Zavala either," Ghost said quietly now that the titan had moved off to their right to monitor the feeds, "but he does have a point. From what we know, vicious is an apt description for him, and you do not know how he will react toward you."

She gave it that smile she knew it hated and said in a voice still foreign to her, "You worry too much."

"You know, at first I was just happy to hear your voice, but now I think I preferred you admonishing me silently."

Her smile turned into a beam at its snappy retort and she silently asked, _what would I do without you?_

"I can't even contemplate that," it replied dryly. It was silent for a few moments after that, probably listening to some internal communication from another ghost. It had been doing that frequently as of late, but had failed to tell her anything of what it was actually **doing**.

When it was finally finished, it tried one last time to convince her to change her mind, "Seriously though, are you certain about this? I know how much you want this, but you don't need it anymore and you have more to think about now in terms of risk. Not to mention you are at a disadvantage with your light being occupied elsewhere for the foreseeable future."

 _You forget one thing_ , she replied quickly refusing to let Ghost's worrying encourage her to reconsider her decision.

"Yeah, what's that?"

At that, she bombarded it all at once with a slew of compromising images of her having "fun" with her many, many lovers. _Deliciously tempting._ "Your words, remember?"

Ghost gave a short burst of laughter and then shook itself, which she had come to understand was its way of shaking its head had it been humanoid. "I do and you're right, I should probably stop worrying; I have no doubt he will find his way into your pants somehow." It paused again but more briefly than before and then said, "Go. Have fun and remember not to offend him." She watched it zip away on some mission it had decided was important enough to leave her alone and she figured that confirmed her theory about its many brief silences.

Now that it was gone, she returned her attention to the door in front of her. Ghost was not happy with her decision since there was no denying the danger this course presented, especially since it was purely for her own gratification, but she was just too curious and excited for her own good. _Tyriks never should have said anything,_ she thought grinning to herself, _he definitely would not approve._

Tx'liksa signaled the guardian that she was ready to enter without bothering to look at him. Seconds later, she could hear the tumblers sliding against one another as the many security measures holding the door in place were unlocked and she was finally able to slip inside.

The cell in question was much smaller than the previous one she had visited but still allowed enough room for the occupant to move around. The far wall had a long bench built in, which she guessed was supposed to be a bed, although a rather shitty one at that, not that she thought he would be using it anyways. In fact, he probably scoffed at it at every opportunity. Other than the bench, the room was void of other furniture, only containing an area in one corner for him to relieve himself and several cameras that streamed to the holovids the titan was monitoring.

After quickly assessing the cell's maneuverability in case this did not go as well as she hoped, Tx'liksa turned her attention toward the occupant. She took in his large, heavily armored form and savored her body's happy reaction to what she honestly felt was the ideal male silhouette.

He was by far the most heavily built captain she had ever seen. Strong, agile legs flowed upward through a slim waist to a broad expanse of shoulders and chest that only hinted at the power and brutality he was capable of. Four long arms terminated in deadly claws made for rending, but they could also be used for much more pleasurable tasks of which she was intimately aware.

Unlike most captains who prided themselves on being pristine, his armor was battered and worn. The small amount of flesh she could see was heavily scarred, and she knew from speaking with Tyriks that he was proud of each and every mark that marred his form.

Her eyes followed the strong lines of his body upward until they rested on his face, uncovered by the facemask and ether apparatus normally found there. The fact that the device was almost never removed was probably the only reason his face was not as scarred as the rest of him, only a single slash cutting through his inner, left eye.

At that point, Tx'liksa made her first move. Instead of lowering her gaze in deference to his position as a lesser Fallen would have, she continued to stare at him. With everything that she had learned of the Fallen, and especially of him, she could not afford to show weakness in this exchange. At least not until he had accepted her and even then, she would have to be careful to remain desired mate instead of hunted prey.

When she didn't look away, he took it as the challenge it was, his mandibles splaying in aggression and a low warning growl escaping him. Even though she sought him out for precisely this reason, this cold aggression, she did not want to be permanently damaged and did indeed have a plan. Ghost wouldn't have approved of it given that it centered around angering him to an appropriate level, but it was the best she could come up with considering.

She stepped toward him and was greeted with an even more threatening combination of hisses and growls. It was a threat display worthy of his rank and one that would have been wise to heed, but she would not be deterred. She pressed forward again, one more easy step of defiance and that was enough, he reacted. Instinct had her preparing to defend herself, but she squashed the feeling and simply braced for the impact that was sure to come. In that same split second it had taken her to fight her body's reaction, he had cleared the distance between them as a lethal blur.

His upper, right claw dug into her waist, the razor-sharp digits tearing through her clothing and flesh with ease. His other upper claw closed around her neck and he used his forward momentum to pick her up and slam her into the wall. Her head connected with the cool metal causing her vision to blur and a short cry escaped her at the sharp pain. Luckily for her, she did not pass out, but the pounding at the back of her head reminded her again of the strength he possessed and the care she needed to take.

As her vision slowly cleared, she found his face inches from her own, his hot breath bathing her in the sweet scent that resulted from their ether consumption. She found his gaze again and watched his anger steadily climb at her continued refusal to submit. They stared at each other, her remaining just as silent as she had always been and him growling his displeasure.

Tx'liksa couldn't help herself; the sight and smell of him mixed with his dominating nature and the sudden arousal she felt at being restrained had her coming undone already. She wanted him, she wanted this. Everything she had heard about him, the forceful domination, the insatiable, rough fucking, she wanted all of it, everything his vicious demeanor promised. Her rational mind was begging her to be cautious given everything that was now at stake, but her body was becoming painfully aware of his presence in all the right ways.

This, right here; she had him right where she wanted him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

How many nuur'khu would he have to destroy before they stopped sending more into this l'nat prison to question him? Were they so foolish that they still did not understand torture would not make him reveal secrets of his house. He was Friksor, Devil Baron, not some lesser Fallen they could beat into submission!

They should just kill him. He would not speak so they had no further use for him, but frustratingly, they left him in this box. This was more humiliating and more disrespectful than anything else these honorless creatures could have done to him.

 _Filthy nuur'khu,_ he raged as he pinned the bothersome thing against the wall. Why they had chosen this one he did not know, but he would dispatch it like he had all who preceded it and he would enjoy doing it. Of all the nuur'khu they had sent to interrogate him, this was the smallest and most insignificant looking. Its stature was the same as the others but it was thinner of frame and significantly less armored being covered in only a black and crimson bio-suit. The material was of lowly construction for his claws to pierce it so easily and the flesh below that was soft and hardly protective.

However, despite its small size and laughable gear, this one was arrogant and defiant, more so even than the others. It would not submit, would not lower its gaze. It refused to acknowledge his superiority as though he could not tear it in half with a miniscule application of force and that only angered him further.

Friksor roared his fury into its face, digging his claws deeper into the flesh of its waist to which he felt a surge of predatory excitement when its features contorted in what could only be pain. The lifeblood he had drawn from it and the feel of its soft flesh tearing under his claws had him trilling with anticipation of the kill, but… perhaps this time he would make this last. He favored an overwhelming application of force normally, but he did enjoy torturing lesser creatures especially when there was purpose in it. Utterly destroying this nuur'khu existence might finally prevent them from sending more of the filthy intruders into his domain. That, or they would finally show him the honor he deserved and try to kill him.

Either of these were more desirable options than this endless barrage of nuur'khu they sent to vex him at every waking moment. However, as much as he now wanted to slowly strip this creature's flesh from its bones, his attack had brought him close enough that he could detect a faint scent emanating from it and it made him hesitate. He leaned in scenting it more actively by pulling in the surrounding air and allowing it to fully pass over his receptors. There was no mistaking it then, those pheromones were too distinct even from one of a different species; this nuur'khu was female.

Friksor pulled back growling his annoyance at having to stop mid hunt, but it was of his own volition. The female was fortunate; he was feeling controlled at the moment, which was not something he was known for. Had she been male, an exceedingly painful death would have befallen her, but he would not destroy one who created life when she was currently unarmed even if she was a nuur'khu.

With deliberate movements, he removed his claw from her neck allowing her to respire unhindered and lowered her to the ground. He withdrew his other claw causing a gasp of pain to escape her and that sound, the sound of wounded prey, stoked his already simmering desire to destroy her. Worse yet, displacing his claw allowed her lifeblood to flow freely from the wound and that intoxicating scent bathed his receptors, pulling a low growl from deep within him.

"Leave," he said in a voice that had almost been completely lost to rumbling stridulation. She may not have understood the word, but certainly she would the intention given that he had released her. If the female had been wise, she would have left, but instead she decided on a different action. His gaze attracted by the movement, his helm tipped downward just enough to watch as the female reached out and ran two of her digits along the inside of his lower, right claw from joint to tip. It was the barest of touches, seemingly insignificant if one did not know better, but it was nonetheless an unmistakable and blatant proposition to mate.

And that invitation, the sight and feel of such a thing against his sensitive claw, doused his predatory urges like water to a flare of burning energy. Then… came need, basic, overwhelming need. Heat erupted within his body, rushing through him as his lifeblood surged, and all his receptors dilated. His growl changed from that in pursuit of prey to announcing his intention to claim her and he closed the small distance between them in one swift movement.

Mating pheromones began to permeate the air, succeeding in riling him up even more as the intoxicating haze settled in around them. He scented the female again, this time tasting her own arousal, and his waste organ went painfully erect. Friksor wanted nothing more than to shred her flimsy armor and take her hard right there.

As though he needed it, the female decided to encourage him even further, and made sure to leave no doubt to her intentions. She turned her body around to brace her claws against the wall and rubbed her backside against his erection, another clear invitation that she desired mating. A low trill of pleasure escaped him at her lustful behavior and he grasped her hips eagerly grinding himself against her in return.

Had he been thinking clearly, the idea of taking her, a lowly nuur'khu and one who was not Fallen, would have filled him with derision. He had never mated a female who was not at least a baroness in rank, let alone a creature of another species. It was one thing to be enticed by pheromones and prey scents, but to even consider this should have done more than given him pause, it should have disgusted him.

Besides, he knew nothing of her anatomy. The probability that they could mate successfully was not high. Had she been Fallen, her size would put her in vandal class and that would make him too large to even fit inside her to begin with. Trying to do so would only result in her body being torn and crushed.

However, he was not thinking clearly. He was too entranced by the female's clear desire for him, and the scent composite had his body feeling very insistent. This was going to happen; he was going to take her. His only rational thought before instinct took over was that despite whatever the nuur'khu were trying to accomplish by sending her in here, Friksor was a force to be reckoned with in all things and that included mating…

…this female would regret her decision.

Desire finally tipping over that heightened edge, the captain could no longer contain himself. He sliced through the lower portion of the female's bio-suit and the strange garment she wore underneath it in one precise flex of his claws, bearing her round backside to him as the material fell away. He returned his grasp to her hips, upper claws digging in to the shining, white flesh while his lower claws worked open the panels of his own suit just enough to release himself; he was too impatient for anything else.

He pressed his erection between her thighs, easily finding her wet opening, but that's when he noticed she had turned to look at him over her shoulder. Friksor grabbed the female by the back of the head and shoved her face into the cold metal, collapsing her arms under his might and flattening her out while his arousal surged with the opportunity to overpower her. She would not understand words so he did not speak, but instead he leaned in close and growled viciously at her, his intentions unmistakable. He pulled back and when she obediently stayed pressed to the wall, he began to force his way inside of her.

As he had suspected, she was much too small for him and her body was fighting the intrusion, but he cared not. He reveled in the feel of her tight, wet flesh slowly taking more and more of him as he pushed inside heedless of the damage he would surely cause. The deeper he moved, the tighter she felt around him, and he knew she must be in pain, but she never resisted. She twitched and squirmed, her muscles flexing and tensing as he buried himself, but she never pulled away, never tried to escape.

He almost wished she had, but he supposed that might come later when he really began to move. Females always wanted him to stay buried, to gently massage that sensitive area deep inside them until they finished regardless of the fact that he barely felt anything. He had learned early on during his first few times mating that females were selfish and rarely allowed a male to satisfy himself before it was over. He had never liked that; he didn't think any male did, but he knew others pandered to the females in that way.

He would not.

He wanted his own pleasure. He wanted to restrain her, to claw at her body while he thrusted hard and fast. He wanted to slam into the back of her, to ram into the most sensitive part of her without mercy and make her scream. He wanted to slide in and out of her tight flesh and feel the overwhelming pleasure along the entirety of his length. He would make her beg, make her writhe and shake and cry out, and he would not stop until he had satisfied himself many times.

Just the thought of seeding the female had him trilling in pleasure again and the pressure in his groin started to intensify. This first time would be quick, he knew, for it had been too many moments since last he had done this, but afterwards he would take her properly.

He started up a quick pace immediately determined to settle his body's need for release and then fully indulge in the subsequent rounds. Friksor thrust into her tight body with fervor, alternately growling and trilling as arousal and pleasure flitted back and forth within him.

When he had first withdrawn, he thought the female would protest as they always did, but she surprised him with her silence. She stayed pressed into the wall, submissive and compliant, allowing him to move as he pleased. Such a thing was unheard of for a Fallen female and he did not understand how she could be so calm as he bludgeoned her insides. The female was too small and much too tight for him not to be causing her damage.

As he expected, her silence did not last long. Quiet gasps and moans of what he could only assume were pain spilled from her mouth in response to his continued movements and those sounds were enough to push him over that edge. The pressure reached its height and his coveted climax finally rolled through him. His hips stilled with his erection buried and a single contraction spurted a small amount of seed into her waiting form. It was quick but good, just a prelim to the pleasure he would take using the female's willing form.

His waste organ remained long and firm within her, more than ready to go again, and this time he would not be so gentle with her. Friksor pulled back in a slow drag of hips, his erection sliding blissfully against her strangely textured flesh, and when only the very tip remained inside of her, he yanked her lower body backwards off the wall hard enough to bruise. The female cried out loud and sharp exactly like he wanted, but he did not give her even a single moment to recover. His hips pistoned forward, slamming his rounded tip into the back of her again as hard as he could and eliciting another shout from her.

This time he did not rush. Each thrust was hard and deep; the same slow, perfectly rhythmic drag of his hips outward ending in a crushing blow as he moved back inside and a high-pitched shout. Each time the female cried out it sent a thrill through him even more pleasurable than the feel of her warm flesh surrounding him. Her body jolted from the force, her claws clenching and flexing where they held her weight from collapsing once again into the wall.

The heat pouring off her body intensified and she shivered almost uncontrollably now. _Soon,_ he thought. Soon, the pain would overwhelm her. Soon, she would beg him to stop. His latest thrust tore a sound from her more animalistic than any he had ever heard. He figured that was the sign that she couldn't take the rough beating anymore, but Friksor did not understand how wrong he was.

One more time, he pulled out dragging himself perfectly along her most sensitive spot unknowingly before plunging back in to the hilt, and then she screamed. She screamed and writhed, claws doing their best to gouge the metal walls of the cell, and the captain was not prepared for what the female's own pleasure would mean for his body. She was already so tight, but she crushed down around him until it was almost unbearable. Her wet flesh rippled and clenched, pulling along his hard flesh in a blissful rhythm, which must have been her body's way of triggering his own climax.

And it worked. Friksor had truly never felt anything so good in his life. His helm jerked backwards, eyes slamming shut, and he released a wild trill as he finished prematurely within the female. His erection throbbed over and over in sync with the pounding of his lifeblood and the waves of pleasure propagating through him in a seemingly endless loop. He filled her with a copious amount of seed, so much so that it flooded her and with nowhere else to go, began to drip down his length spilling free to run down her thighs. He was so lost in his own ecstasy he couldn't even contemplate the fact that the female's climax meant his seed should have been retained.

When he was finished, his erection waning and his body feeling sated, he pulled out of the female causing her to moan and writhe again at the friction. She leaned more fully into the wall now that his claws no longer supported her weight and the shudders died away slowly. Her entire body moved in a slow rise and fall with her heavy respiration, an indication of how intense her climax had been. Never had he expected she would enjoy mating him, enjoy the rough pounding he had given her, but she undoubtedly had.

So much about this female didn't make sense: her desire to mate him in the first place, her body's ability to stretch around his much larger organ, her pleasure when there should only have been pain, the blissful feeling of her body coaxing his own to completion instead of the sharp pain of a Fallen female's cup closing around his tip and digging into the nerves under his crown forcing him to climax.

He wanted to consider these anomalies, but the female was already moving again, turning to face him. He wasn't sure what to expect, but she simply stared at him and he found that he was not angered by this. However, only a moment passed before the female moved towards him and he instinctively returned to his aggressive state. Mating or not, she was still a nuur'khu and he had yet to ascertain her motives for being here.

When he let out a warning growl at her proximity, her mouth twitched upwards at the corners, which he recognized as a sign of contentedness in these creatures. She made a show of raising her left claw with two distinct digits pointed outward and then proceeded to once again run them along the inside of his own claw surprising him all over again.

 _The female desires more?_ he thought incredulously. Nonetheless, he growled his enthusiasm at this idea and felt his soft organ twitch in response. Her show of contentedness increased and before he could fully understand what she intended to do, she reached out with her other claw and wrapped it around his lengthening shaft. He hissed at her, a two-part reaction being that he was so sensitive at the moment and at the audacity she had to touch him in such a way.

Friksor intended to make her release him for he did not like the idea of anything potentially deadly anywhere near his waste organ, but a gentle squeeze and flick of her wrist stopped him with an involuntary hiss escaping his throat. She stroked him again paying special attention to the superior ridge and the responsive pore lines that ran along the sides as though she knew how sensitive they were. He would never have allowed a Fallen female to touch him in such a way and she never would have tried to, but this felt much better than he would have expected. A few more passes and she already had him ready to go again.

The movement changed so that she was now tugging at him and when she took a step backwards he understood that she wanted him to follow. He was displeased with her trying to direct him, but he acquiesced intending to take back control immediately. Her back contacted the wall and he advanced on her, but she did not turn around for him again. He waited only a moment for her to do so, but decided he would enjoy forcing her around more anyways.

He didn't get the opportunity. The female moved with a speed he could not have anticipated, both her claws grabbing his own lower ones and moving them to her backside as she simultaneously sprang upwards. She ended up with her upper body against the wall and her legs wrapped around his hips while he supported her minimal weight.

An outraged warble sounded from him and he dug his claws into her backside intending to rend her body most painfully at her foolish attempt at an attack, but with a single precise cant of her hips, she slid his erection inside of her and he realized his mistake. _Strange female_ , he thought with an audible click of annoyance, but that feeling was instantly drowned out by the pleasure of being inside her again and the surge of arousal as she writhed enticingly around him.

He had never taken a female in such a position before, only ever from behind, but this allowed him full control of her and that had his hips moving already. His pace was fast and hard although not as rough as before; he would be forceful and indulge himself after more moments had passed. In this moment, he just wanted to enjoy the wet, heat that was the female's passage, which he noticed was already slick with her own arousal and their past session. She may not have been as tight as before, but as he plunged in and out repeatedly, she still felt incredibly good.

In this position, he could also see her face, which was much more expressive than a Fallen's, and watching the pleasure flicker across it was unexpectedly arousing. The female's large, blue eyes so like his own flashed open and closed like she wanted to watch him, but their mating was too good, too overwhelming for her. She moaned almost continually and cried out at any particularly deep thrusts, but he noticed that when he passed over a certain spot on her ventral side, he received a very indicative reaction. The moans turned to whimpers with an increase in her respiration rate and her head would slam backwards into the wall.

Friksor had never given any thought to a female's pleasure before because their desires were never in line with his own, but with him already doing what he wanted, it was… satisfying to think that he was doing this to her, that he was making her body shiver and flex, her spine arch and her legs tighten around his waist from how good it all was.

The female leaned forward in his grasp and removed the upper portion of her bio-suit revealing the rest of her strange form to him. It was different, but not unsightly and he wondered about the purpose of the mounds on her chest currently being cradled by flexible, crimson fabric. It was a passing thought, however, as his eyes were drawn downward to the torn flesh of her waist where his claw had first dug in. A burst of enthusiastic thrusts denoted how much he enjoyed seeing the evidence of his attentions marring her body.

The female's shout in reaction to his change of pace only added to his fervor and he began to slam into her with more force. Her claws moved toward his own, but he would not allow her to direct him again. He caught them at the joint and then transferred them both to one of his much larger claws to pin above her head. His remaining claw dug back into her waist, tearing the abused flesh and drawing fresh lifeblood.

He watched mesmerized as the thick, blue liquid flowed freely and he desired more than anything to taste it for himself. He trilled loudly just at the thought and the pressure in his groin doubled, filling him with that perfect feeling and the knowledge that he would soon succumb again.

The rhythmic slap of armor on flesh sounded in the otherwise quiet cell mixing with the grunts and cries escaping them both and Friksor finally took her how he wanted. With the female fully and completely dominated, her body restrained and trapped underneath him, his thrusting became frenzied and savage. His hips moved with all the vigor his ether fueled body could provide, the power and strength granted to him by his captain rank given a single purpose to drive himself into her warm flesh without mercy.

He moved relentlessly, each thrust as vicious and as crushing as he could make it. He drove himself inside with more force to each subsequent thrust, moving impossibly deep within her to tear blissful trills from him and wordless shouts from her. He craved this feeling, this brutality, and in this moment, he craved this female more than anything else for her ability to withstand his onslaught.

The female fell first. He brought her screaming, his audio receptors almost cracking at the volume in which she relayed her ecstasy. It was a piercing sound of unadulterated pleasure accompanied by the spine bowing and full body writhing he'd become intimately familiar with in these few short moments they had been together. She clenched down around him tighter even than when they had begun and it only fed into the pleasure as he continued to move, refusing to give in just yet.

He shoved himself inside a few more times desiring for this to never end, but her body's insistent pulling begged him to finish inside her and he couldn't resist the urge. He growled his pleasure into the open air, his hips jerking into her as the wave rolled through him. His groin contracted, shaft throbbing over and over as it shot his scalding seed into her.

The female cried out again, her head whipping from side to side as if it was finally too much for her to take. She arched off the wall, her restrained claws struggling uselessly against his much stronger grip. He held her there fully impaled and forced her to take it all deep inside.

When it was finally over, they stayed locked together for many moments both respiring heavily and feeling sated. The female finally unhooked her legs and he removed his grasp allowing her to drop to the floor where she caught herself on legs that were only slightly unsteady.

He was never quite sure what to expect when it came to this female, but he was exceedingly caught off guard by her sudden use of E'lik. "Friksor, Devil Baron," she said tilting her head down as a sign of respect, "Tx'liksa, I am named. Claimed property of House Devils. Much you have missed since your capture."

* * *

 **So, was it good? Hopefully it was good. I dunno, it's a distraction and I've got an ear infection in both ears right now, which is hampering my ability to concentrate, so I probably shouldn't even be posting this, but whatever. Let me know; reviews are much loved.**

 **Anyways, a couple of notes about this one-shot. You can take it as a part of the IitU continuity, but just know that it is a quick, deleted scene and not fleshed out thoroughly. If it ever makes its way into IitU, there will definitely be some differences. I dropped a lot of headcanons and ideas in here that were once again, not fully described and/or left mysterious because I can't be giving everything away. However, if you guys have questions, just let me know.**

 **One more thing, a headcanon I'd like to share with you all since it has come up a few times in both fics. In the game, we never see the Fallen using their second set of arms. Now, I am 99% certain this is just laziest on Bungie's part, making them look cool, but not wasting the time and effort to actually animate those extra limbs. However, my brain makes headcanons out of the everything.**

 **I view the upper set of arms as their primary set. They are stronger and able to take more damage. The claws are heavier, rougher, and useful for anything labor intensive. The lower set, I see as more dexterous and sensitive, being useful for meticulous work. For this reason, they have also developed into another erogenous zone and the way Fallen express themselves non-verbally.**

* * *

 **Fallen Language**

 **Listed in order of appearance:**

 **Nuur'khu** -literally means lightwielders. This is what Fallen call guardians.

 **L'nat** -Fallen curse word closest to 'damn'


End file.
